Rising Blaze
by EverythingTurnsToGrey
Summary: in NM, Bella left the rez looking for Jake. On the way back home she almost gets hit by something... or someone. Includes Good Victoria, and their journey to a new family, and running into some familiar friends. Like a Prequel to another story i have yet to write. I stick to characters/personalities. Just check out the 1st chapter :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer holds all rights to these wonderful characters. I don't want her to come sue me and make more money off this vampire franchise(:**

B POV

I just came home from La Push, I was visiting Jake, or at least trying to.

"Jake isn't home right now, Bella." Billy told me when he answered the door.

"I thought he had mono. People who are sick like that don't just go and hang out with their friends. You and I know better than that," I sounded like I was accusing him, but I guess it was just my anger at Jacob.

Billy's face softened, but his resolve didn't, "Bella it isn't my secret to tell," He looked into my eyes more intensely, "I think you know how that feels; Trust me, Jake wants to see you too, but it's against the rules." That was all he could tell me whilst being vague.

"Thanks Billy," I lent down and gave him a hug, he always treated me like his own child, he and Charlie were close enough I guess Charlie rubbed off on him, "Please tell Jake I was here. And that I want to speak to him as soon as possible."

I hopped into my truck quickly, trying not to get rained on, and put my key into the ignition. I turn the key a couple of times but the engine wouldn't start; Just my luck. Forks is a 40 minute drive – not counting on the horrible state of my truck, making it almost an hours journey.

I banged my head against the steering wheel and just stayed in that position until I heard someone banging on the window of my truck. I looked over to see a shirtless Jacob and some other of his friends, who were all shirtless too. What is up? Is there a best 6 pack competition going on at the beach or something? But anyway, I leaned over and cranked the handle to the window and looked up to see a confused, angry, and somewhat guilty look on Jake's face.

I rolled down the crank-powered window and sighed, waiting for Jacob's onslaught of bullshit.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away," He spit through his teeth.

"But Jacob, _I _told _you_ to cut the crap. I don't know what your problem is, but it needs to stop. Is it some kind of puberty thing? Or are your new 'buddies' forcing you to stop, huh?" I looked pointedly at the boys standing behind Jake.

"Look, Bella, this is something that I physically can't tell you. But, you're a smart girl, remember those Quileute legends I told you? Think, Bella that's all I can say. Please, please; you have no idea how much I _want_ to tell you, but it's not _my _secret to tell," and with that cryptic message, he and his friends ran into the forest. What was he saying?

I tried starting my truck again, and thank the high heavens I heard the familiar rumble of the old engine come to life. I backed off the side of the road and began my long trek home.

I hadn't noticed that it was nightfall until I was on a familiar path that had tall, dense pine trees tightly packed on each side, it almost made me claustrophobic. The road was narrow and curvy; I turned on my brights right before I came around this large bend.

All I saw was a flash of white and a blazing red before i closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of whatever I was speeding towards.

**A/N: I know it's quite obvious about what will happen, but I hate stories that have no back story/ backbone.**

**Truthfully I decided to write stories because 1) it's summer and I am extremely bored with life, and 2) I need to post 5 stories to become a beta reader, and I strangely like editing and reviewing work, mostly because I'm good at it.**

**Shout out if you need a skillful beta(; and a review would be nice, point out any gaps in the story or spelling or punctuation errors. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer holds all rights to these wonderful characters. I don't want her to come sue me and make more money off this vampire franchise(: **

**Chapter 2**

There was no impact. It was like every time I tripped and braced for impact, until I realized Ed-_he_ caught me before I fell. I my arms scrunched up to my body, and my face crumpled like someone waiting for a something to pop out of nowhere, which I'm pretty sure there was something waiting out there for me.

Once I realized I had NOT crashed to my death. I quickly opened my eyes and surveyed the area and the body of my truck. All I saw was a dent in the grill of my truck; and there happened to be a pale hand in it. I slowly followed up that pale, feminine arm to see someone sadly familiar. Victoria.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I knew that the Cullen's were an extremely odd exception in the vampire world. Normal vampires killed humans, not played nice-nice with them.

She had this expression on her face that looked kind of creepy. She had wide black eyes and an open mouth, an almost innocently terrifying look on her face. Her fiery hair was a bed-head mess. And she stood stark still, which was an incredibly petrifying sight. She was the only thing illuminated by the beams of my head lights and everything else was pitch black. I almost fainted right there.

Victoria snapped out of whatever trance she was in and only her head eyes snapped up to stare straight into my soul. At least they had more color in them now. They were more of an orange-ish color instead of red, which surprised me. I don't know of any vampire diet that gives them orange eyes.

She flashed out of my sight and into the woods; me, thinking she was gone, hopped out of the truck to inspect the damage from her handprint. Which, once I realized there was minimal damage and had been standing out of the cab of my truck for a few minutes, remembered how that was a stupid, stupid idea with a vampire lurking around. Although, I don't think some metal and windows would stop Victoria if she wanted to eat me.

The rest of the drive home, I was focused on getting to my dad. He was one of the main reasons I didn't like having mythical creatures on my life; I will and always have been afraid of him getting hurt.

When I arrived home, I stumble-ran into the house, frantically looking for my dad. I saw a note on the fridge with some money:

_Bella, _

_I had police work at the rez; I'm staying with Harry to go fishing tomorrow to save a trip to Forks and back. Here's some money for groceries, since I know you don't like takeout. P.S. It's a 2 day trip, for the weekend; don't expect me back until then. _

_-Dad_

I let out the relieved breath of air I was holding. On one hand, I was glad that Charlie wasn't home, but I sure didn't like being home alone. I grabbed a pop-tart to eat, because it was too late to make dinner for just myself. Once I was in bed, I grabbed one of my favorite classics, Wuthering Heights; seeing how tattered it was, I realized I should take a trip to the bookstore soon.

I mostly grabbed the book because I can mostly concentrate on things with a book in my hand. I was pondering over what Jacob had said earlier. I vaguely remember the stories he had told me around the time I first got here. He was the key to me finding out the Cullen's secret. The stories of the Cold Ones actually turned out to be about the Cullen's' themselves. It got me thinking, Jake had told me about his ancestors, and how they had a deep connection with wolves, and they would shape shift into wolves- oh my god, Jacob is a werewolf!

That explains so much; it always has been myth that vampires and werewolves have been pitted against each other. And also the fact that the Quileute's were averse to going to Fork's Hospital, which they blatantly showed it was because of Carlisle.

I was still mulling over the fact that, yes, I had a strange pull to mythical creatures. And the fact that Jacob was a fricking werewolf! And probably all of his buddies – that makes 6 of them altogether.

While in the middle of my train of thoughts, someone jumped through the open window and into my bedroom.

"Oh, thank god it's just you, Jacob!" I said, relieved, letting my heart rate return back to normal. After a few moments, my anger started growing towards Jacob, "What the hell, Jake! Why didn't you just tell me that you were a goddamn werewolf?"

He looked at me half taken-aback at my forwardness and half relieved that I had figured out his "secret" he wasn't exactly aloud to tell me. "Bella, you see, werewolves are like normal wolves, we travel in packs, and every pack has an alpha. That alpha is Sam and it is against the rules to tell anyone outside of the tribe. But, how did you figure it out so quickly?"

"Well, one of my qualities, Jacob, is extreme observance, but wait, you know about vampires, right?" he nodded, "Well, I figured out the Cullen's secret within a few months, your secret was much more obvious, as you unintentionally blabbed your secrets to me before."

Our conversation had taken a turn to us basically telling each other things and answering questions in a very back-and-forth manner.

"So how come Billy and the other Elder's aren't werewolves, wait, are they?"

"Well, it sort of skipped a generation. Vampires triggered our dormant genes, so when there are vamps around, we all start changing to instinctively protect humans." I could tell that Jacob took this as a great responsibility and it made him seem more mature at appropriate times.

We kept like this, Jacob telling me things about his pack and me telling them some things about vampires I thought they need to know. It was getting too late so Jacob told me he would see me tomorrow to meet everyone.

"Jacob, do you need a ride home? It's quite a ways away." I offered to him.

"Bella, as a werewolf, well, we run fast; very fast," he smiled at me. I don't know if it was vampire fast, but I believed him, and I hugged him goodbye and he dove out the window. I heard some ripping and looked out to see shredded clothes and waved goodbye to the giant wolf standing in the edge of the forest outside the house. He barked his goodbyes and disappeared.

**A/N: I thought that Bella and Jacob had some unfinished business before Bella ultimately becomes a vampire, and the wolf pack and Emily seem like fun people to write!(: Like I said, Prequel, and don't worry, Victoria will be back, I want to build the pack's relationship with Bella.**


End file.
